virtualvillagerswikifandomcom-20200213-history
The Stew
The Stew is the ninth puzzle of Virtual Villagers 2: The Lost Children. Overview Stews can be used to heal villagers, make them sick or give them special abilities. The completion of this puzzle will allow the villagers to complete another puzzle involving the gong. Requirements *Level 2 Exploration *10 Food *Fire *Herb Mastery Steps #After purchasing Level 2 Exploration, a cauldron appears in the wood pile at the southwest of the map. Put a villager on top of the cauldron to retrieve it. #If there is no fire, ignite one. #Drop a villager on the cauldron three times. Once each to put it on the fire, fill it with water and add food. #Then, drop a villager on any of the herbs you have mastered adding a total of three to the mix in any combination (you can use multiples of the same herb). Of course, different selections of herbs will have different results. Keep track of the ingredients in all the stews you make. You want to avoid duplication and don't want to recreate a bad stew (it can make your villagers sick). If you treat your villagers to the best, they will stay healthy and remain happy. Herbs Number to be Used in the Recipe Below #The green plant in the upper left hanging over the wall of stones. #The blue flower at the top center just to the right of the cave. #The lavender daisy at the far top-right and above the blue flower. #The black chain of flowers just above the waterfall on the east. #The bright red flowers southeast of the dam. #The large red-orange flower to the south of the village. Recipes *1+1+1 = Your villager feels healthier after eating *1+1+4 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *1+1+5 = The stew is very, very spicy! *1+1+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *1+2+2 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *1+2+3 = This spicy stew clears your villager's nose and throat. *1+2+4 = Thirsty! So thirsty! *1+2+5 = The stew makes your villager have to go to the bathroom. *1+2+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *1+3+3 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *1+3+4 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *1+3+5 = The stew is very, very spicy! *1+3+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *1+4+4 = The stew makes your villager very ill. *1+4+5 = The stew is very, very spicy! *1+4+6 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *1+5+5 = The stew gives your villager a burst of energy. *1+5+6 = This stew gave your villager a burst of energy. *1+6+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *2+2+2 = Jumpy! Wow, is your villager allergic to this stew? *2+2+3 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *2+2+4 = Thirsty! So thirsty! *2+2+5 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *2+2+6 = Jumpy! Wow, is your villager allergic to this stew? *2+3+3 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *2+3+4 = This spicy stew clears your villager's nose and throat. *2+3+5 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *2+3+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *2+4+4 = Thew stew makes your villager very ill. *2+4+5 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *2+4+6 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *2+5+5 = The stew makes your villager tired. *2+5+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *2+6+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *3+3+3 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *3+3+4 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *3+3+5 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *3+3+6 = The stew completely restores your villager! *3+4+4 = The stew makes your villager very ill. *3+4+5 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *3+4+6 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *3+5+5 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *3+5+6 = This stew gives off a very sweet smell. *3+6+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *4+4+4 = It burns! This foul stew is very harmful. *4+4+5 = The stew makes your villager very ill. *4+4+6 = The stew makes your villager very ill. *4+5+5 = The stew is nasty. It really isn't edible. *4+5+6 = Your villager feels healthier after eating. *4+6+6 = Strange stew...your villager feels no need to breathe. *5+5+5 = The stew gives your villager a burst of energy. *5+5+6 = The stew gives your villager a burst of energy. *5+6+6 = Makes them embrace will tell a story or make a baby *6+6+6 = This stew gives off a very sweet smell. Trivia *Recipe 466 is the needed to complete The Sunken Gong Piece puzzle. Category:Virtual Villagers 2 Puzzles